


past the clouds we’ll find the stars...

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: because these two deserve a damn honeymoon...





	past the clouds we’ll find the stars...

She can’t take her eyes off of morning sun as it burnishes the thick blanket of clouds in orange and red, as wondrous a sight as any of the magic she’s ever witnessed. It’s a welcome distraction, as sleep has eluded her since taking off, her mind still turning with all that has happened and the uncertain future lying ahead. Reminding her that she doesn’t have to face another day alone is the heavy weight of Killian’s head on her shoulder and the warmth of his fingers tangled with hers on his lap. He’d fallen asleep soon after takeoff, mumbling _“this bloody contraption better not kill us, Swan”_ into her ear before pressing a kiss into her shoulder he’d then used as a pillow.

It was only yesterday that they’d been reunited, the final battle over and won. Her parents had begged them to take this time, explaining that David would be taking a break when they got back and prompting that Killian might think about partnering with Emma in a more official capacity in his place. Deputy Jones sounds pretty good to her ears, but she needs to make sure it’s what Killian wants as well. With a full week ahead in Belize, there will be plenty of time to talk. Well, talking isn’t really at the top of her priority list, but she hopes they can squeeze in a few chats between the sex and sun bathing.

Yes, they are actually taking a honeymoon. It’s a damn miracle. And thanks to Killian’s seemingly abundant treasure hidden all over town, they were able to afford a lovely private island where no one can reach them, not without a boat or satellite phone. It’s the reminder of the solitude awaiting them that finally allows her mind to rest and her eyes to close, the smell of Killian’s shampoo as his hair tickles her nose the last thing she remembers before falling asleep.

* * *

 

His tongue catches a drop of coconut-sweetened sweat as it slides down between her breasts, the taste momentarily distracting himself from his task of loosening the knot at her hip holding together the scraps of material she referred to mere minutes ago as her bikini. His jaw had hit the floor at the first sight of her stepping out onto their private sundeck, dark navy triangles covering just her breasts and her sex, anchored to her body with golden knots just begging to be untied. And that’s how he’s found himself here, on his knees with Emma’s hand buried deep in his hair as he leaves love bites down the taught skin of her belly. His fingers finally free the knot and he wastes no time in lifting her leg over his shoulder, relishing the pleasure pain of Emma’s fingernails digging into his scalp as he feels her sex throbbing against the flat of his tongue.  

“ _Fuck_ …I knew… _oh god_ …you’d like this bikini…”

Lifting his head from between her legs he looks up at her with a smirk, his fingers reaching around to give her firm ass a squeeze.

“It’s indecent, my love, and you should wear it at home, often…as often as possible.”

He doesn’t give her a chance to reply, instead pulling a deep moan from her lips as he resumes his attention between her legs, tasting and suckling as he begins to ready her for him with his fingers. She’s all warmth and languid movements, hips rocking against his mouth as her body leans back against the wooden railing for support. It’s in moments like this that he misses his other hand, desperately in need of giving himself a few strokes of relief but his remaining fingers are otherwise occupied.

“Killian, get up here…”

Emma’s fingers are pulling at his hair with less than gentle insistence and he breathes a deep sigh of relief against her sex, his hand pulling his swim shorts to the floor as he rises as bidden to meet her lips in a rather dirty kiss. Her hands grip hard at his neck as she sucks his tongue into her mouth, his nose pressing deep into the hot skin of her cheek as his blunted wrist slides down her sweat covered back.

Need has his cock swelling almost painfully between their bellies and he tries to break through the lusty haze of her kiss to guide them to a suitable position for what’s to come next. The chaise lounge behind him will do, and he stops kissing her just long enough to fall back into it and drag her unceremoniously onto his lap. He ignores the sharp end of what he’s sure will be a splinter of bamboo in his arse as Emma slides forward on his thighs, her hands finding anchor beside his head as she rocks her sex over the tip of his cock. The movement has pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as her head falls back, giving him a splendid view of her stretched out, bare and bloody gorgeous.

“You’re killing me, Swan…”

Her head snaps forward as his thumb dips into the crease of her thigh, urging her to spread her legs a bit wider so the next time she rocks forward, he can slip…

“ _Oh bloody hell_ …”

Her surge forward is purposeful, sinking him to the hilt within her without warning and leaving him sputtering for an ounce of control. Bloody vixen that she is, she shows no mercy as her hands curl around the back of the chair and she begins to take them on a quick and dirty ride. The gentle lap of the waves against the deck are drowned out by the sounds of their lovemaking, bodies slick with sweat meeting with urgency amidst heated words of encouragement passing from his lips to hers. The tips of her breasts are hard peaks against his chest and he reaches between them to roll her nipple between his fingers, knowing her sensitive spots as well as his own. Her cry of pleasure has him groaning into her mouth, his wrist at her back urging her to ride him harder, faster, finally letting himself go as her release first begins to spasm around his cock.

She’s up on her feet on shaky legs far too soon and he tries to grab at her leg to bring her back, but she just smiles over her shoulder before diving into the crystal blue water. Not one to miss out on round two amidst the warm sea, he follows without haste. She’s on him as soon as his head emerges from the waves, mouth warm and insistent as she circles her legs around his waist and he kicks forward to anchor his foot in the ladder of the floating dock at her back.

Breaking the kiss so he can take a breath, he pushes the wet hair stuck on her cheek back with his fingers before pushing his thumb into the dimple created by the dazzling smile she’s bestowing him with.

“Happy, love?”

“Very. You?”

“Incandescently.”

Her head falls back on a laugh and he pulls her in tighter, his nose catching drops of water falling from her chin as he leans in to press a kiss to her neck.

“Of course you’d pull out an SAT word in this moment.”

“SAT?”

“Oh, sorry, _Royal Navy_ word in your world. It just means you have quite the vocabulary.”

Opening his lips on her throat, he lets his teeth close gently over her skin before soothing the mark with his tongue. Lifting his mouth, he lets his lips brush against her now goosebump covered skin in gruffly spoken whispers.

“If you’d prefer the pirate, I’ve many uncultured words I’m more than happy to utter instead, love.”

The gasp she releases has him proving his point, bringing her to completion with his fingers between her legs and his mouth whispering all the ways he’s imagined of taking her on every single surface of his ship. Afterwards, when her hand finds his erection bobbing between them in the water it takes just a few quick strokes to have him spilling his seed into the sea on a shouted curse.

* * *

 

It’s on their fifth night that she finally asks him about becoming a Deputy, with her head on his chest as they lie in the hammock beneath a blanket of stars.

“Does it mean I will always be by your side, Swan?”

“Yes.”

“And I’ll be helping keep the town safe, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds like what I’ve been doing for a while, so I don’t see the need…

“You’ll be able to throw Grumpy in jail whenever you want.”

“Consider me deputized, Swan.”


End file.
